Staubmäuse
by hyndara71
Summary: Was verbirgt sich wohl hinter der dreieckigen Tür? Shepwhump


Titel: Staubmäuse

Autor: Hyndara71

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Charaktere: John Sheppard, Radek Zelenka

Thema: 042. Dreieck

Word Count:

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Diese Story spielt ganz am Anfang der Serie, zwischen „Rising" und „Hide & Seek". Zu verdanken habt ihr sie Suzieb und ihren herrlichen Pic-Kommentaren.

Disclaimer: Stargate: Atlantis ist Eigentum von MGM, SyFy und Gekko Productions (und sicherlich noch einiger mehr). Diese Fanfic ist zum reinen Vergnügen geschrieben worden.

„Leuchten Sie mal hier herüber!" rief Major John Sheppard über die Schulter zurück. Mit einer Hand winkte er zu einer der geöffneten Türen hinüber. Das Licht seiner P90 glitt, einem breiten weißen Laserpointer gleich, über die metallene Wand bis zu dem geöffneten finsteren Rachen des Raumes, der von diesem Flur abzweigte.

„Ja Sir", antwortete eine Stimme von hinten.

Der Major nickte befriedigt und ging weiter, ließ das Licht seiner Waffe über die metallenen Wände streifen und sinnierte über diese fremde, eigenartige Stadt.

Soviel war passiert seit sie durch das Sternentor hierher gekommen waren. Kaum zu glauben, daß sich dieses „viel passiert" vor nur wenigen Tagen ereignet hatte.

John fühlte einen Stich im Herzen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er seinen Vorgesetzten erschossen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte seit diesem fatalen Schuß keine Nacht mehr schlafen können. Nicht nur wegen des letztendlichen Mordes an seinem Vorgesetzten, sondern vor allem wegen dem, was diese gruselige rothaarige Wraith zu ihm gesagt hatte, ehe sie starb.

Er war im Moment mehr als froh, daß er etwas zu tun hatte und eben nicht die ganze Zeit in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen war und sich fragen mußte, wie er Sumners Tod jemals würde plausibel für das SGC erklären können.

Noch eine vertane Chance, John, sagte er sich insgeheim.

„Oh, leuchten Sie doch einmal hier herüber, ja?" meldete sich eine Stimme zu Wort.

John riß sich aus seinen Gedanken und drehte sich um. Er sah einen dunklen Schatten neben einer noch tieferen Finsternis stehen. Besser er erahnte eine tiefschwarze Scheme vor einem tiefschwarzen Dreieck.

Dreieck?

John stutzte und richtete den kurzen Lauf seiner Waffe, und damit auch den weißen Lichtstrahl der über dem Lauf fest installierten Lampe, auf die Schatten. Erstere entpuppte sich als Mensch, der jetzt blinzelnd einen Arm hob, als das grelle Licht seine Augen traf. Zweiteres dagegen blieb eigenartig, denn es handelte sich um einen dreieckigen Durchgang in einen weiteren Raum.

John runzelte die Stirn und musterte aus dem Augenwinkel den Durchgang auf der anderen Seite: ein dunkles Rechteck mit einem wesentlich kleineren Rechteck als obere Begrenzung. So sah jede Tür aus. Jede bis auf …

„Interessant", kommentierte der mitgekommene Wissenschaftler die fremdartige Form und schob seine Brille zurück auf die Nasenwurzel.

„Interessant?" echote John überrascht und trat näher.

Der kleine Wisssenschaftler mit der Brille nickte und deutete auf den Durchgang. „Ein perfektes, gleichschenkliges Dreieck", erklärte er dann.

John hob eine Braue und musterte seinen Gegenüber. Dessen Akzent klang noch ungewohnt, doch er war sicher, er hatte ihn schon einmal gehört.

„Sie wollen da doch wohl nicht allein reingehen, oder, Doc?" fragte der Major mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Der kleine Wissenschaftler blinzelte wie ein Maulwurf in der Sonne, trat dann aber schulterzuckend beiseite. „Ich überlasse gern einem anderen den Vortritt." Er lächelte freundlich.

John konnte nicht anders, er grinste zurück, hob dann aber wieder die Waffe und und näherte sich einsatzbereit dem finsteren Dreieck, das so gar nicht zum sonstigen Design der Stadt passen wollte.

Irgendwie überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl …

Auf der anderen Seite der Schwelle sicherte John sofort den Raum, konnte jedoch, abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß es weiterhin stockdunkel war, nichts außergewöhnliches ausmachen.

Ein normaler Raum, wahrscheinlich entweder ein Labor oder ein alter Vorratsraum. Leer bis auf etwas, was entfernt an einen Sarg erinnerte, in der Mitte. Keine Fenster, nur dieser dreieckige Durchgang. An der Wand neben dem dreieckigen Lock in der Wand war ein Panel befestigt, das allerdings ein wenig anders aussah als die auf Atlantis üblichen Türöffner.

John runzelte die Stirn und trat näher an dieses Panel heran, leuchtete es aus, konnte allerdings nichts außergewöhnliches daran finden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Doc. Sie können reinkommen", meldete er mit langem Hals nach draußen. Und tatsächlich lugte kurz darauf der kleine bebrillte Wissenschaftler um die Ecke und sah sich mit großen Augen um. „Oh!" machte er überrascht, als er diese sargähnliche Kiste sah, wandte sich aber doch erst John und dem Panel zu. „Faszinierend", gestand er. „Draußen vor der Tür habe ich das Gegenstück gefunden. Nur leider scheint es nicht zu funktionieren."

„Tatsächlich?" John hob die Brauen. Er löste seine Hand von der Waffe und legte sie auf das Panel. Und tatsächlich konnte er eine leichte Vibration unter seiner Hand fühlen. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Oh, interessant", bemerkte der Wissenschaftler, nachdem das Licht im Raum aufflackerte. „Offensichtlich ist dieser Raum nicht mit den anderen gleichgeschaltet."

John betrachtete das Panel nachdenklich. „Und warum nicht?" fragte er schließlich und drehte sich um.

Der kleine bebrillte Wissenschaftler war unbemerkt an das Sarg-Ding herangetreten und tippte nun eifrigst auf seinem Tableau herum.

„Eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?" erkundigte John sich und trat näher.

„Eine Stasiskammer jedenfalls nicht. Nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne", antwortete die akzentschwere Stimme versonnen. Dann blickte der Wissenschaftler wieder auf. „Möglicherweise ein Aufbewahrungsbehälter für Versuchsreihen. Es verbraucht Energie, soviel kann ich sagen."

John nickte. „Also eine Art Kühlschrank für Bio-Proben", sinnierte er und erntete ein erstauntes Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Ob da noch etws drin war?

Nach zehntausend Jahren? Das wagte John nun doch zu bezweifeln. Andererseits war das Ding immer noch aktiv. Also … ?

Mit den Augen suchte er die Oberfläche ab, fand schließlich etwas, das ihn aus irgendeinem Grund wie ein Öffnungsmechanismus erschien, und berührte diesen.

„Major!" entfuhr es dem Wissenschaftler.

„Ganz ruhig, Doc. Da wird nichts mehr drin sein." John beugte sich neugierig über die Öffnung, die nun die vormals glatte Oberfläche teilte und ständig erweiterte.

Nichts.

John schürzte die Lippen, kniff sie dann zusammen.

Nichts außer ein paar Staubmäusen, um genauer zu sein. Besagte Staubmäuse lagen an den Kanten zu vier dickeren Klumpen verteilt.

„Oh!" machte der kleine Wissenschaftler wieder.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Naja ..." tat er seine Meinung kund. „Sonderlich luftdicht scheint das ja nicht gewesen zu sein."

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden das Gerät noch gut gebrauchen können, nachdem wir es repariert haben", erklärte der kleine Mann und ging, eifrig auf sein Tableau eintippend, wieder Richtung dreieckigen Ausgang.

John verzog die Lippen und wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu, um sie zu schließen. Dann aber stutzte er, als er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Blinzelnd beugte er sich über die breite Öffnung, riß dann die Augen auf.

„Das gibt's nicht!" entfuhr es ihm staunend. „Hey, Doc, das sollten Sie sich ansehen!"

Und tatsächlich, was er für Wollmäuse gehalten hatte, bewegte sich jetzt. Die einzelnen, flockigen angebliche Staubflocken lösten sich aus der Masse an den Kanten und strömten der Mitte des Kastens zu.

John war fasziniert und beugte sich tiefer über die Kiste.

Irgendwie sahen diese winzigen Dinger niedlich aus, so luftig und flockig. Sie schienen mehr zu hüpfen als zu gehen, allerdings konnte er auch keinerlei Gliedmaßen ausmachen an ihnen.

„Was gibt es? Oh!" Der kleine Wissenschaftler war wieder an seiner Seite aufgetaucht. „Das ist interessant. Einer der Zoologen sollte sich das ansehen."

John nickte lächelnd. „Die sind irgendwie niedlich", sagte er und steckte seine Hand in die Kiste, um eine dieser lebenden Flocken zu berühren.

„Major, das sollten Sie besser nicht tun. Wir wissen nicht, ob diese Tiere vielleicht gefährlich sind", warnte sein Begleiter.

John sah skeptisch auf. „Doc, die Dinger sind bessere Staubmäuse. Die tun sicher keinem … AU!"

Ein Schmerz jagte durch seine Fingerspitze und mit einem Ruck richtete John sich auf. Doch das Malheur war schon passiert: an besagtem Finger krabbelten gerade nicht gerade wenige belebte Staubmäuse hinauf, wobei einige winzige Zähnchen in seine Haut gruben.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte John und wedelte die lebenden Flocken von seiner Hand. Dabei stieß er gegen den Behälter und der … polterte mit einem Rums zu Boden. Die versammelte bissige Wollmausgemeinde kullerte, mal einzeln, mal im Dutzend als größerer Ballen, aus der Box heraus und ergoß sich auf den Boden.

„Mist!" John riß die Augen auf. Der Schmerz in seinem Finger war vergessen.

„Laufen Sie!" befahl er dem Wissenschaftler, packte ihn grob an der Schulter und stieß ihn Richtung Dreieckstür.

Die ersten Wollmäuse erreichten seine Stiefel und begannen umgehend, diese zu erklimmen. Die Hartgummisohlen stellten dabei kein sonderlich großes Problem für ihre winzigen Zähnchen dar.

John schüttelte die Invasoren so gut wie möglich ab und hopste dabei recht ungelenk Richtung Tür.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt mußte sich eine Art Schutzschild an eben jener Tür bilden.

„Major, kommen Sie!" rief ihm der Wissenschaftler zu.

John warf sich nach vorn, gerade als er den ersten schmerzhaften Biß an seiner Wade fühlte.

Seit wann hatten Wollmäuse Zähne?

Das war ihm allerdings im Moment auch ziemlich gleichgültig, mußte John zugeben. Ein kurzer Blick zurück bestätigte ihm, daß er tatsächlich in größeren Schwierigkeiten steckte als gedacht. Das versammelte Wollmaus-Volk hüpfte auf ihn zu, und ihm war tatsächlich, als könne er da einige äußerst scharf wirkende, winzige Zähnchen in freudiger Erwartung blitzen sehen.

„Autsch!" Einige ganz schnelle Exemplare hatten ihn bereits erreicht und bissen so kräftig sie konnten zu.

Kein Wunder, nach zehntausend Jahren im Kühlschrank wäre er vermutlich auch hungrig und würde sich auf das stürzen, was ihm am nächsten war – ein Truthahnsandwich!

John robbte weiter, kam dann doch wieder auf die Beine und … prallte gegen einen Energieschild, der den dreieckigen Durchgang versperrte.

„Doc, stellen Sie das Ding ab!" rief John so laut er konnte nach draußen.

Dort stand, sichtlich geschockt, der kleine bebrillte Wissenschaftler und starrte ihn groß an.

„Nun machen Sie schon!"

John wirbelte herum und drückte sich gegen den Schild.

Die vermeindlichen Wollmäuse formierten sich, bereit zum Angriff und ihre Beute zu erlegen. Eine Beute, die dummerweise er sein sollte. Und er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich von vermeindlichem Dreck auffressen zu lassen.

Die P90 lag unerreichbar weit entfernt hinter der versammelten Gemeinde außerirdischen Lebens, und das gute Dutzend Vorkämpfer drangsalierte seine Beine, war in seine Stiefelschäfte gekrochen, nagte an seinen Knöcheln oder kitzelte sich den Weg seine Beine hinauf zu den Kniekehlen – und weiter wollte er sie auf keinen Fall kommen lassen.

„Machen Sie schon!" brüllte er über die Schulter zurück.

Seine Handwaffe!

John fingerte an dem Verschluß herum, zerrte schließlich endlich die Beretta aus dem Holster, zweifelte aber im gleichen Moment wieder an sich selbst.

Wollte er tatsächlich mit einer 9-Millimeter auf eine Horde wildgewordenen Staubes schießen? Ging das überhaupt?

Sein Bauchgefühl mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht. Die lebendigen Staubmäuse waren alles andere als groß. Wenn die Viecher sich schon unter seiner Hose hindurchschummeln konnten, dann …

Im nächsten Moment fiel John hart nach hinten und landete wenig elegant lang ausstreckt auf dem Rücken liegend und den Hinterkopf mit dem Metallboden des Ganges kollidierend, außerhalb des Raumes. Vor Schreck zuckte sein Finger, und er war froh, daß er die Sicherung der Waffe noch nicht gelöst hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Major?" Das bebrillte Gesicht seines Begleiters beugte sich über ihn.

John hob den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht, sich mit der freien Hand den Hinterkopf reibend. Das würde eine Beule geben!

Im nächsten Moment riß er die Augen weit auf, setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den kleinen Hügel auf seinem Oberschenkel ein bis der sich nicht mehr rührte.

„Wo sind wir hier gelandet?" wagte er dann endlich zu fragen. „Hier hat selbst der Dreck noch Zähne!"

Seine Hände waren blutig, ebenso seine Unterschenkel. Von seinen Füßen redete er jetzt nicht. Glücklicherweise schien er aber, bis auf den erledigten, alle Wollmäuse abgeschüttelt zu haben.

Ächzend richtete er sich wieder auf und warf dem schimmernden Energieschild vor dem dreieckigen Durchgang einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich sollte meine Impfungen erneuern lassen", sagte er dann und humpelte den Gang, den er gekommen war, wieder hinauf.


End file.
